sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle For Beach City Part 3 (Pokemonboy3000)
Previous Part 2 may be beneficial to start with Story This episode begins with Lodestone pressing buttons in her ship watching the many battles unfold below her. “Ugh this is bad why did Blue Calcite do this to us!? The displacer will go critical any minute now and I have to get Hogbomite and Ice off this planet before it does or their gems will be destroyed.” she thought for a second. “My Diamond would probably want me to pick up Calcite aswell...but not my priority.” the ship ascended upwards as the camera went down to the battles below. -- Garnet was absorbing the lighting blasts from the thunder bird. “Pearl! Amethyst! I’ll need your help! “Working on it Garnet!” Pearl rose her spear at the orange great north monster but was batted away by her paw. Amethyst was blown back into Pearl by the Puffer-fish. “Hey P! Why don’t we switch dance partners?” She said rubbing her head. “With pleasure!” Pearl chased after the puffer-fish and Amethyst spun dashed at the Corrupted Quartz. Ammolite attempted to sneak up on the slinker camouflaged but it sprayed ink everywhere revealing her location. The slinker then grabbed her and began to squeeze her with its tentacles. Onicolo was being overwhelmed by the scorpion and could barely parry all of it’s attacks, yet alone prepare a counter strike. She looked over at Ammolite. “Switching may be a good idea.” She jumped back and threw her chain mace at the slinker causing it to drop Ammolite. “Hey Ammolite, let’s switch!” “Okay!” she sped in front of Onicolo and began to effortlessly parry the scorpions strikes. “I got this one.” Onicolo ran towards the slinker to engage it. The camera zoomed out of their scene and returned to Cuprite and Bismuth’s battle.” -- Hogbomite was frustrated both of her arms had separated into 3 spear tipped tendrils which she was relentless stabbing at Bismuth, but Bismuth’s ability to harden her body allowed her to continuously deflect Hogbomite’s attacks. “NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NOOOO FAIR!!!” As she was flailing at Bismuth Cuprite bound her yoyo to her torso. “Around the world!” Cuprite flung Hogbomite over her head and a large red explosion happened when she collided with the ground. “There she’s finished.” Cuprite rubbed her hands together, before turning to face Bismuth. “I knew what Steven-sama said couldn’t be true! I’m so glad your back!” Bismuth chuckled “What did he say exactly?” “Well for starters!-” Hogbomite’s fist which had grown several times larger slammed into Cuprite and sent her flying into a nearby booth. “I’’m not finished yet!” She pulled herself out of a piling a rubble “Lodestone is trusting me to hold you off until the planet goes boom!” She began laughing hysterically. “You Homeworld uppercrusts never play fair!” Bismuth began glaring at Hogbomite. “I’ll show you what happens when you step on our turf!” “I’m not scared of you!” she turned into a ball and launched herself at Bismuth. But Bismuth was fast and turned her hand into a hammer knocking her away. She crashed, but quickly reshaped herself into her humanoid form and began enlarging one of her arms. Bismuth turned her hands into axes and swung them at Hogbomite, lopping off her larger arm, which poofed as it hit the ground. “How do you like that!” Hogbomite screamed in pain. And turned her body into a spring. Bismuth jumped and turned her hand into a hammer again slamming down right where hogbomite sprung from causing her to fall. She began to crawl away. Cuprite got up and turned to face Bismuth and Hogbomite. “Oh no you don’t! Bismuth grabbed Hogbomite and pulled her in by her leg. She swung her over her head slamming her into her the ground. Her gemstone was cracked and she began to glitch. “I...I give up…Just put me in the bubble dungeon, Lodestone will free me eventually and I’ll be back….” “Oh no you don’t you Homeworld upper crusts don’t get to just wreck our planet and get away, not while I’m here!” Bismuth turned her hand into an ax again. Cuprite ran over to her. “Bismuth that’s enough she is beaten! Stop it!” she pleaded. “Sorry Cup…” Bismuth pushed her out the way. “But I can’t let this gem hurt you again!” She pushed Cuprite down from the broken carousel they were standing on. “That’s not funny….That’s not funny at all.” Hogbomite was resigned as Bismuth raised her ax. Cuprite looked in horror and they turned to face her sword lying on the ground. Bismuth was bring her ax down on top of Hogbomite when Cuprite’s blade pierced through both of their chests. “But that is…” Hogbomite began to laugh before poofing. Bismuth looked at Cuprite. “I’m sorry Bismuth-sama...you need help and I promise I’ll help you ...but you need to rest.” tears fell from her eyes, she never wanted to believe Bismuth went down this path, but now she had seen it with her own eyes. “You always were a good kid..” Bismuth smiled before she poofed. Cuprite picked up both gemstones and bubbled them, before they disappeared. She sighed and sat back sitting in the middle of the ruined fun land. -- The camera zoomed in to the Charoite fusion who was throwing Spinel around the UStore facility. “I guess you just don’t know when to quit!” she fired a large purple blast at Spinel which sent her flying into the street. “I won’t give up! Not until I get her, for what she did to my kitty!” Spinel looked back at Blue Calcite and then summoned her cestus once again. “My kitty this! My kitty that! You are such a broken record. Besides Mistress Calcite saved you in the long run it would never have lasted, you two weren’t even doing fusion right.” The Charoite fusion laughed. Spinel glared as she pulled herself off the ground. “What do you know about fusion!” She stood ready to charge once again. “Well I know that you two were two different to ever work out. Fusion falls apart when it comes to different gems, fusion is about finding someone who shares your worldview, your dreams, your gemstone. Different gems just aren’t meant to fuse your too different. Chara and Charo have enough in common to make me powerful, but I digress” She leapt into the air and began charging at Spinel. “But you will just die.” Right before the Charoite landed on Spinel crushing her, a red barrier appeared between them. “What! Since when could you do that!!” the charoite swung her double edged scythe at the bubble repeatedly trying to break it. “It’s called a plan and I learned it from Cat’s eye!” she dropped the bubble and hit the fusion with a sky uppercut infused with some of the kinetic energy she absorbed causing the fusion to fly back a couple of feet and crash into the sidewalk. “Besides you are wrong about fusion.” she cracked her knuckles. The fusion got to her feet and began charging a large purple blast of energy. “Fusion isn’t about lacking differences, it’s about celebrating them!” Spinel began to run towards the Charoite. “It’s about finding someone you trust, and being honest with each other, and sharing your lives together, for a moment or for an eternity!” as the charoite fired her blast spinel slid underneath it and between the fusions legs. “Huh!? Where did you go?” the fusion looked down between her legs to see Spinel leap into the air. “It’s about acceptance, it’s about compromise, it about acknowledging differences. And most importantly” Spinel summoned her Cat’s paw and landed on a nearby building she put all her kinetic energy in launching herself at Charoite. She rotated herself making her appear like a drill. She collided straight into the chest of the charoite and came out the other side, leaving a hole in the middle of them. “It’s about love. Me-ow” as she faced away the fusion exploded into a large cloud of smoke. The two charoites' gemstones landed on the ground. “Hmph, well Kitty looks like I’ve still got it…” She ran off. --- Yellow Calcite was flying through beach city being chased by Blue Calcite. “Run run as fast as you can, but you can’t escape from me Yellow.” Blue was leaping from building to building. “You are right I can’t escape, but I can lead you away from your minions!” Yellow stopped above Dewey park and began firing feathers at her. Blue calcite used her chakrams to deflect them. “Please when it comes to combat you are a one trick Pearl, either fire your feathers or let Black take over. We have fought enough times that I can counter both.” “True but I have learned the way your hair moves, and your usual attack patters for you chakrams, remember I’m a stratagem, you won’t hit me again.” “So what were at an impasse? Neither one of us can tip the balance.” Blue Calcite began to grow infuriated. But then calmed down and focused. “You are right, we have fought enough to learn most of each other’s moves by now, but a good Calcite always keeps a trick up her sleeve. Blue Calcite’s hair began wrapping around her arms, body, and legs creating a layer of armor on her body. “What since when could you do that?” Yellow was astounded she fired her feathers at Blue, but she just crossed her arm and took all of the attacks completely unfazed. “Oops did I do that?” Blue smirked and leapt up at Yellow summoning her chakrams. She was faster than before and was able to hit Yellow dead in the center of her chest sending her careening into a tree. “Now I’ll break you like that fusions better half, so Alas. You’ll never be quite as High class, you wish you were still High Class like me!” she fused her Chakram and swung it at Yellow Calcite, attempting to bisect her. But she solely cut through tree. “What!?” Cuprite had taken the place of Yellow and was sitting comfortably on the lower half of the tree. “Personally I always found being low class much more fun!” She flipped over Blue’s head and landed by Yellow who was standing on the other side. “Thank’s for the save Cup!” Yellow patted her on the head. “Now would you mind helping me out with this stuck up gem?” “No problem Nee-chan I could use a little fun myself!” “You two think this will change anything!? I’ll break both of you in half!!” Blue was angered and resummoned her chakrams. “We have weapons too don’t forget!” Yellow calcite summoned her wings and Cuprite summoned her yoyo, they threw both weapons up into the air where they morphed into a microphone. Rainbow Calcite caught the microphone and struck a pose. “Kawaii desu ne! Any last requests?’ --- The camera panned to Stevonnie who was being constricted by Serpentinite’s body which had coiled around them. “Thissss issss what you deserve for what you did to my Diamond!” Serpentinite shouted as she tightened her coils around Stevonnie. “I know...But I can’t lose here!” Stevonnie formed their bubble around themselves with added spikes. The bubble continue to expand before popping throwing Serpentinite off them. “Time to finish the job!” She leapt at Serpentinite, but she recovered and sprung at Stevonnie. “I’m tougher than that! Ssssteven!” She prepared to crush them but they enlarged their shield and slammer Serpentinite with it sending her flying off the roof of the big donut into the ground below. Stevonnie floated down to the ground and stood next to Lion. They petted him on the nose. Jasper came up and stood behind Serpentinite. She roared and Serpentinite got back on her feet having lost her snake tail. She pulled her sword back out. “I’m going to finish you right here Ssssteven, if it’s the last thing I do.” “Don’t talk like that, you have so much more to live for than just what Pink Diamond wanted.” Stevonnie tried to reason with her but it was too late, Serpentinite jumped onto Jasper who launched her towards Stevonnie. “Lion now!” Stevonnie jumped into the air and Lion roared sending a soundwave out that pushed Stevonnie forward faster than before. They swung their sword and the force slashed through Serpentinite’s sword and sent her flying back across the boardwalk. -- “Song of Shattering!!” Rainbow Calcite screamed and the soundwave tore through Blue Calcite’s hair armor before sending her flying towards the boardwalk. “Another flawless performance.” The fusion bowed before running after Blue Calcite. Blue Calcite landed nearby Serpentinite, she was distraught that both of them failed, what would her Diamond think knowing she lost the battle, she would be deemed useless, stripped of her status. She turned and saw Serpentinite. “You took a lot of damage, you and me both, it’s very possible they will destroy both of us here.” She looked over to Serpentinite luridly. “At leasssst we will have been shattered fighting...in the names of our Diamondsss.” Serpentinite struggled to her feet she knew she could no longer fight. “Glad we're in agreement!” Blue Calcite leapt over to her and grabbed by the hand. “We won’t lose here today! Because we are gonna fuse!” “What!? No My Diamond would never want that from me!” Serpentinite struggled to escape from Blue Calcite’s grasp. At this point Stevonnie and Rainbow Calcite had arrived. “What is she trying to do to her!? Aren’t they on the same team!?” Stevonnie looked in horror. “I don’t recall asking for your permission!” Blue Calcite grabbed Serpentinite’s gemstone and it glowed blue. Serpentinite froze in her tracks completely paralyzed before her body turned into light and was absorbed by Blue Calcite. -- (Meanwhile) “I gotcha Now!” Amethyst shouted having completely ensnared the North monster in her whip. She pulled it causing the gem to poof. “That’s one down, how you doing?” Pearl jumped over the Pufferfish and threw her spear straight down impaling the pufferfish causing it to poof. “I got mine” Garnet used her gauntlets to block a large lighting strike from the thunderbird. “I need you two, before it charges again!” “Right!” Pearl and Amethyst leapt together and formed Opal, who shot a barrage of arrows at the thunderbird poofing it aswell. “That’s three down!” Garnet cheered. She turned to see a large fusion forming in the distance. “Let’s put an end to this!” Garnet turned and faced Opal. --- Vesuvianite formed, she was a large fusion, her size easily rivaling Sardonyx. She had four eyes, and four arms, and instead of legs her bottom half was the underbelly of snake. “Now thisss issss more like it! I feel strong enough to destroy you all! Now I see why you enjoy fusing so much!” Blue Calcite’s voice erupted from the fusion. But before she could focus on destroying her mortal enemy Alexandrite sucker punched her. Knocking her into the water. “Stay off my planet!” Alexandrite shouted before pursuing Vesuvianite into the ocean. Stevonnie turned to Rainbow Calcite. “We have to help her! Can’t you unfuse her!?” Rainbow Calcite looked back at at the town “My powers don’t work on other Calcite fusions, besides this episode is running long and we still have one major plot point left to address!” Rainbow Calcite turned to the sea and then looked back at Jasper who was still running around beach city. “We need to stop them from causing any further damage, and you need to go out there!” She pointed to the water. “Somewhere out there is a machine less than 30 mins away from tearing apart the earth and killing everything!” Rainbow Calcite said. Stevonnie looked worried but then focused themselves. “You are right. Lion let’s go!” Stevonnie hopped on Lion and made it’s way to the ocean before opening a portal and leaping through it. -- Alexandrite took a battle stance and faced off against Vesuvianite “We don’t have to fight! You are out numbered!” Vesuvianite glared at Alexandrite “You don’t know what you are messing with! After I shatter each of you I’ll make my way through all of those crystal gems!” She began to to slither towards Alexandrite. --- Lion arrived at the base of the Core displacer and Stevonnie jumped up to the top of it. “Well I guess this it. We just need to disable this machine and we win.” They drew their blade and targeted one of the small pipelines running through the machinery. Before they were able to slice through it, an Icy blast shot at them, which they were barely able to avoid. “You know, I would have been happy with Garnet Pearl, or Yellow Calcite. I would have been fine with Cuprite or Spinel. I even would have preferred fighting Amethyst, but of course it just had to be you.” Ice walked out from around the machine. “Ice! What are you doing here!? What happened to Lapis and Peridot?” “Oh they are fine. But you know I can’t let you destroy this right? So you could make this easier by just leaving it alone, and going home.” Stevonnie glared. “And you know I can’t do that.” “Heh, It was worth a try, just so you know. I’ll take no pleasure out of this fight, just doing what has to be done.” her hands resonated with Icy energy. “Back at you.” Stevonnie ran towards Ice and before they met, the episode freeze framed. The star closed out. Next time The season finale: A Cold, Cold World. likely to debut on one of my favorite days of the year July 5th Trivia * This episode was originally much longer, but was cut down. * This episode reveals Blue Calcite can use her fusion control to force gems to fuse with her. * As of this episode Hogbomite and Bismuth are both bubbled back in the temple. Spinel also defeated the Charoites, and Stevonnie bested Serpentinite. * Blue Calcite reprises part of her song High Class from the titular episode. * Category:A to Z Category:Fanon series Category:Pokemonboy3000